New Life, New Places, New Expiriences and Friends
by Dezrae2011
Summary: My name is Melissa, recently, my family and I have moved to Japan. New school, new place, new friends. How cool could this place get? KyoXOC
1. Just Melissa Please

This is a story for one of my close friends Melissa. Please enjoy and read, but beware crack awaits below for some characters aren't always as in character as they seem.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. And I don't own, nor do I claim to own them.

Hello, my name is Melissa. I'm a second year student in high school, my family and I have just moved from the USA to Japan because my step-dad was offered a high end job here. And so, here I am in a car with my two sisters who have similar dirty ash blonde like mine beside me. In front, my mother chats on the phone with my step father my two younger triplet sisters sitting beside me. One of my sisters, Susan the one to the right, stares out the window silently while Kristen, the one to my right, begins talking to us.

"Isn't it awesome to be in Japan, home of anime and all its glory. I cant wait to find a few mangas!" She grins to me brightly. I muster a smile and glance over at her.

"Yes, it is pretty awesome. But I do miss everyone..." I reply shifting in my seat to find a more comfortable position. She frowns lightly at me before looking out the window. Susan sighs eyes closing before she looks back into the car and at the seat in front of her. Soon our mom pulls the car to a stop.

"Sorry girls, I have to run an errand for your step father, I'll be back for you after school. The school should be around tge block." My mom says. Kristen groans beside me opening the car door and stepping out, Susan and I following in tow. We all kept huddled together in worry of being seperated by the crowds of people in this area, most of which seem to be wearing the same school uniforms as us. I sigh fixing my bag and looking around.

"Just great, why did we have to go through this crowded part of Japan?" I complain. Kristen and Susan nod in agreement, soon I feel someone bump into me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you please fprgive me!" A girl with brown hair says as I turn around to face a group of three girls and four boys.

"It's alright..." I trail off not knowing her name.

"Oh right... My name is Toruh Honda, please call me Toruh. What is all of your name's?" Toruh ask's me. I look to my sisters before sweat dropping lightly as I realize, I had introduced us yet.

"My name is Melissa. These are my two younger triplet sisters, Kristen and Susan." I introduce smiling lightly and fixing the positioning of my perscribed glasses. A bright grin spreads across her face as she begins to speak again.

"This is Hana, Uo, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Hatsaharu. They're friends of mine." Toruh replies, as she tells my sisters and I this, she gestures to each of them as she speaks.

Hana was a girl with long black hair tied in a braid, she had dark purple eyes and a strange aura around her. She also had a mysterious-ness that was weird in a refreshing way, I could tell we would get along well if she was anything like my old friend Alyssa.

Uo, she had long blonde hair with a uniform similar to mine, but her skirt was much longer. On spots of her face, there were light scars like she was apart of a gang or something.

Yuki had purple hair and dark purple eyes that looked sad, he had a light smile on his face even though his eyes seemed sader then he let on, but now and then as he glanced at Toruh, they filled with a light.

Kyo was a boy with bright orange hair and red eyes, he had tannish skin and a black and white bracelet on his right arm. His boys uniform from the school we were headed to was open a few buttons revealing his chest.

Momiji was a younger looking teenager who had light blonde hair and honey brown eyes wore a light smile, he wore the a female uniform but with shorts and had a small sucker in his mouth.

Hatsaharu, the last to be introduced, radiated dangerous, but looked like one of the normalest of the group despite his multiple piercings and white and black hair. His uniform was also a little revealing but it seemed to fit him.

"Its nice to meet you Miss Melissa, Kristen, and Susan," Yuki smiles to us.

"Please, just Melissa."


	2. See you at lunch

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the characters and places in this story, none of them belong to me. They all belong to their respective owners.**

**Warning! Cannon characters are not always as 'in character' as they appear.**

*~°•^*^•°~*

"Alright Mis- Melissa... So where are the three of you headed to?" Yuki stares at me questioningly. I flash a smile at his question. Behind him the one known as Kyo rolls his eyes, a small tick of anger growing on his head. It was obvious now that he didn't really like Yuki, but I wasn't going to judge. I didn't know them well enough to yet.

"You mean you don't know you damn rat?! Can't you tell that they're on the way to our school? That just sounds downright stupid." Kyo yells at him. Yuki turns around irritation growing on his face now. He looked slightly tired, and I was beginning to see that he was not a morning person.

Note to self, don't annoy Yuki in the morning.

"What was that you stupid cat?" Yuki says threateningly.

"You heard me you damn rat!" Kyo continues yelling.

"Guys can we please head to school? There's no need to fight, and we might get in," Torah says worried, but Kyo and Yuki ignore her, Kyo brutally making a swipe at Yuki how side stepped out of his way. "Up, Hana... help please?"

"Hey orange top, if you don't hurry up I'm gonna kick your ass again." Uo comments dangerous aura surrounding her. Kyo turns to her with angry red eyes now and stares at her intensely.

"What do you mean again?! You've never beaten me before!" Kyo says smugly. Uo's eyes narrow dangerously at him, annoyed.

"Do you want to? Because I'm about to wipe that smug look off your face." Uo growls back.

"We have to head to school before I BEEP you all with electric shocks." Hana comments looking over. We all look at her wide eyed before Uo and Kyo back away from each other.

"Yeah whatever. I would've won anyways."

"Sure you would Kyo-Kyo." Uo's eyes roll. He looks irritated and goes to say something, but shuts his mouth. Then the group began on. My sisters and I following to the school around the block silently. As we arrive, a group runs over with star-filled eyes as they look at Yuki.

"Yuki," they say happily. "Welcome back prince Yuki! How was your summer?" The girls pester him.

Yuki sighs looking down making a face to the palm motion. He doesn't seem thriller to see them, its probably because they're acting like creepy stalkers or something..

"Did you miss- who are these girls Yuki? None of them are your girlfriend are they?" The one with shorter brown hair asks looking towards my sisters and I. I look at them, if I wasn't annoyed I probably would have responded calmly... but I only have so much energy to spare in the morning. So I ignored her.

"Hey, what classes do you guys have? We have class 2-A so if any of you are in there, we could use some directions." I ask.

"How dare you ignore me like that!" The girl yells.

"I'm Susan and these are my sisters Kristen and Melissa. Now you know." Susan states calmly. The girl stares at her annoyed.

"Now you know us so bye creepy fan club." Kristen adds in.

"No way, we aren't leaving."

"Would you all like to get BEEP with my electric shocks as well?" Hana is surrounded by a dark air a now. The three girls scream before running away from her now. I laugh at their expressions lightly before looking over to the others.

"Sorry Melissa, I would help you all to class... but I have a student council meeting. But I'm sure Toruh or even Kyo can help you to class." Yuki says apologetically before turning and walking off.

"Right! Kyo, Up, Hana and I can show you guys to class." Toruh smiles before turning and walking off.

"Right... later Haru, Momiji!" I send them a grin before heading after Toruh with Kristen and Susan.

"By Meli-chan, Kris-chan, Su-chan!" Momiji waves after us happily. And thus began our first day at a Japanese school.

***Time Skip in T- 5,4,3,2-***

The bell rings loudly as we finally reach the classroom. Silently I look at the sign above the room which said 2-A in Japanese. I look down the handle before opening the door and stepping in my two sisters following behind me silently.

"Sorry we're late sensei, Torah was showing us around the school for Yuki." I excise stepping in.

"As long as you don't make a habit of being late, it should be fine. Now let me find your seats on my chart," My new sensei pulls out a sheet and then places it down. "Melissa, your seat is next to Kyo, Susan your seat is behind Yuki, and Kristen you will sit beside Toruh." Sensei turns back to the board. Then we move to our seats. I sit by Kyo and he looks to be bored. I poke over and he looks over annoyed. I just grin and nod to him, he looks back to the front and I roll my eyes before writing something down on a piece of paper. Then I place my head down on the desk. Even in Japan, schools still boring, as usual. Soon something hits the back of my head. I look behind me to see Kristen gesture down at it. I look at it before I reach down and pick it up. I un-crumple it, then I look down at it.

_'Lunch with Toruh and friends, wanna?' _It reads. I pick up my pencil and quickly scrawl down on it;_ 'sure, why not?'_I re-crumple it and lazily toss it back at her. The sad part is no one noticed it even though I watched as it barely grazed past many heads.

I turned back around with a silent thought of _'see you at lunch'_


	3. A Cat?

**Disclsaimer- None of the characters in this story belong to me. ENJOY!~**

* * *

Ah school, the most uneventful and boring part of life. My favorite part of school is when its over, but if I had to say something besides the end, it would be lunch. Lunch is when you get to slack off or hurriedly finish incomplete homework. But this lunch... It was... Well different. You see, Japan's different customs confuse me and so I didn't pack chopsticks or anything they'd use to eat. In stead I brought a fork to eat the delicious spaghetti I had from before we left America a few days ago. But around me, everyone else was eating Japanese food like rice balls and such.

"Melissa, are you all right?" The prince, Yuki asks. I shake my head before looking to him.

"I just feel weird eating my Italian food while everyone else eats Japanese food...feels weird." I say pursing my lips and pushing on the noodles with my fork. Yuki shakes his head lightly with a small half smile.

"You shouldn't be afraid to eat what you'd like to Mi- Melissa." Yuki smiles to me and I nod my head in thanks. Kristen walks over beside Toruh now with a grin.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Kristen sits down opening her lunch box silently. I shrug before replying.

"The sky, some clouds, and the leaves of a tree. Nothing el- oh and a bird." I say spotting a bird flying over head. Kristen gives me an irritated look before pulling out some chicken. Yuki looks at me with a look that reads 'what' and I just laugh before looking back to my delicious lunch, no matter how weird it is to be eating something so different from everyone else.

"Uh Yuki, where's Kyo?" Ask's Toruh as she looks to him with confused blue eyes. Yuki sighs and shakes his head.

"Probably on the roof again." Yuki sighs out before chewing on his chopstick. Toruh frowns at him. I blink before looking to the top of the roof. I frown before picking up my lunch and turning towards the school.

"Oh? Melissa, where are you going?" Yuki cocks his head to the side. I turn to him and smile before shaking my head at them.

"Don't worry. See you guys in class!" I then begin to walk towards the school with a very quick pace. As I walk in, everyone looks at me questioningly, but on I continue to find the orange haired boy Kyo. Up one flight, another, and into the roof. As I reach them I glance the orange hair Kyo and run to the ladder quickly climbing up it.

"What the hell are you doing up here?!" Kyo yells at me as I sit down next to him. A smile slightly, not at all annoyed by this. One of my friends in America used to act similar to he scotches over a little as I just continue to grin brightly at him.

"Thought you'd be lonely, I appear to be right." I say scotching toward him as he tries to move away. He groans rolling his eyes and look down at the ground below, over the edge.

"Whatever." He replies. With a giggle I pull out my lunch and I begin to eat it hungrily. Kyo looks over and I swear I can hear his stomach growl loud. Cue giggle from me and him glancing over at my food, mouth practically watering.

"Hungry?" I giggle even more at him..

"... What the hell is that stuff?" Kyo stares at it in curiosity and distaste.

"Its spaghetti, Italian and its food. Its also good, would you like to try some?" I rap some around my fork and lift it in front of his face. Kyo stares at it, sniffs it. He then opens his mouth and pulls it off the fork. Slowly he chews it as if testing it to see how good it is. His face doesn't twist into disgust so I guess its a good sign.

"It's okay I guess..." he says looking up to the sky. I grin brightly and poke his cheek teasingly. His eyes move to me slightly irritated.

"You liked it didn't you?" I grin back at him. He rolls his crimson eyes silently.

"Who made it? Was it you?" He sat up straight and looked towards me.

"Oh me? No way," I began to eat more of my food happily. "I can't cook to save my life." A laugh escapes my throat. And he stares at me annoyed,confused. I guess I would to if some girl I just met was acting all gushy and stuff like that.

"That's not funny," Kyo looks back up at the sky. "Why the hell are you laughing?" He looks back to me. I take the last bite and look over at him finally.

"Just good memories" The bell rings and I quickly kiss his cheek and running off before the bell rings.

If I would have looked back, I would have noticed the bright blush on his cheek. I also would've realized that I had forgotten my lunch.

* * *

I happily walk back into class beside Yuki, whom I have been speaking with since I had reached our floor of the school.

"So, how was your council meeting," I ask him out of curiosity.

"It was sort of boring," Yuki sighs "but it is wort it..."

"Hmmh... maybe I'll join someday." I smiled pushing up my glasses.

"I think I'd like that,"

* * *

The last bell finally rung five minutes ago, and my sisters were free to escape the prison known as school. But I was looking for someone. I was looking for Kyo, I figured he'd have my lunch box I had forgotten earlier. I guess I'm forgetful like that. Turning a corner of the hall, that was empty by now, I saw him walking. In his right hand he held my lunch box. I ran up to him and grabbed it before hugging him tightly.

**'POOF'** and in my arms, I was surprised to see an orange cat.

"K...yo?"


	4. You're a What?

**A/N: sorry this took forever. I didn't figure out how to work and check polls till 7:02 this morning (June 7, 2013). Anyways, stop rushing me with updating *coughs into elbow* Osseso *cough***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, and as much as I would LOVE to be Shigure, I am not.**

* * *

"So...Kyo...You're-you're a cat!?" I shout in surprise staring down at his limp form in my arms, which sighs heavily before looking up at me with annoyed cat eyes.

"I've been trying to explain that to you for the past twenty minutes, BAKA!" He yells back at me. I raise my eyebrows at him as he begins to wiggle out of my arms. I dunno about anyone else, but a cat that's bright orange, that can talk and just so happens to be my friend Kyo... that's pretty creepy. Kyo jumps to the ground, finally freed and turns to face me.

"The Somah family is cursed with the curse of the zodiac, and I'm stuck as the damn cat! Is that too hard for you to understand?!" Kyo yells at me from the ground of the tiled roof. My arms raise in half surrender as I take a step back and away from the steaming cat. He shakes his orange head in irritance.

"Anything else you're hiding?" I ask him, still not completely buying his story. He opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by a loud, **POOF**!

"When we change back, we're naked." He hurriedly says. With an 'eep!', I turn away covering my eyes. Behind me I hear Kyo shuffle to grab his black uniform and put it back on.

"Are you done?" I ask already growing impatient.

"Hold on a second will ya," He says irritated, probably pulling on his shirt now."there, now I'm done." Kyo finishes, buttoning his shirt as I turn around.

"Sorry." I nod my head, guilty.

"You better be!" He replied before turning to the ladder down to the main roof ground.

"No I mean it...I'm sorry." I mutter before trailing down as well.

"And the curse is a secret, don't tell anyone!"

* * *

"Hey Melissa! How was lunch with Kyo? I bet it was great wasn't it? What happened? I want to know. Tell me!" My sister Kristen says, magically popping out of nowhere, which if I may add, she does a lot.

"It was interesting I guess." I reply trying to travel off of the topic, but knowing Kristen, this conversation is far from over. Though, since I promised not to say anything about the curse, I can't really talk to her about everything.

"I want to know more then!" She grins, excited.

"Eh...maybe later." I throw back before walking past her.

"Awww, but-" Kristen begins.

"Kristen, she said she would tell you later." My sister Susan adds, throwing in her two cents. Kristen sighs before nodding, and then I slip behind a corner and can no longer hear their conversation.

* * *

**sorry guys, there would be more, but fan fiction deleted more than half of this chapter. This is the third time this site has done that to me. I may just discontinue this story... review asking for more if you think I should get over it. Even though I won't.**


End file.
